


Valentine Embers

by Colourful_skies



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Banter, Chance Meetings, Ed is done with everyone's shit, Edward Elric Swears, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecurity, Lighter than the tags sound, Literal Burning, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, So many appetizers, Time Skips, post-fmab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_skies/pseuds/Colourful_skies
Summary: Roy and Ed have a bad habit of running into each other on Valentine’s Day. Featuring appetizers, chance encounters, and a literal inferno.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Initial Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: RoyEd Valentine Gift Exchange 2021





	Valentine Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blissymbolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/gifts).



> This is a gift for Blissymbolics! Your prompt was quite flexible, so I ended up picking “Valentine’s Day” as a jumping off point. I hope you like it!
> 
> Open rating, but I confess smut writing eludes me, so it’s rated T for swearing.
> 
> I hope anyone reading has a lovely Valentine’s Day.

**February 14 th, 1917**

This Valentine’s Day, Roy had a hot date at Valentino’s. Allegedly. Vanessa smiled the right amount, occasionally twirling her hair, but she and Roy both knew this was business.

Roy was comfortable playing the part. His mask _du jour_ was a slight smirk and intent eye contact. To anyone watching, he and Vanessa shared an intimate, romantic conversation, rather than speaking in code about the latest political intrigue.

Was it bittersweet to work on the _day of love_ , as Maes liked to say? Well, it wasn’t ideal, but Roy’s life didn’t overflow with genuine date prospects. He might as well keep up appearances.

Halfway through dinner, they’d exchanged all the necessary intel and slipped into friendly small talk over their fettucine.

Naturally, that’s when a pair of familiar faces walked in.

“Really,” muttered Roy.

“Hmm?”

“Sorry, one moment. I can’t resist.”

Roy flagged a waiter, still evading notice of the blonde duo. “May I order a shrimp ring for my friends who just entered?” He inclined his head.

The waiter nodded. “Certainly.”

The slight expense was worth the reaction. Roy could see their table from his; Winry smiled at the free appetizer, while Ed turned, made startled eye contact with Roy, and stormed over.

“Who’re you calling a shrimp?” Ed was far from subtle, and the nearest neighbouring tables watched with interest.

“I'm sure I don’t know what you mean.” Roy blinked, the picture of innocence.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ed glowered at him. He lowered his voice. “I won’t turn down free food,” he said begrudgingly, “but of course you’d manage being a bastard while doin’ something nice.”

“You mean, my specialty?” Roy repressed a terrible urge to wink.

Vanessa stifled a laugh, having met Ed twice and Roy far too often.

Ed looked between them with an inscrutable expression. “Don’t tell me – did you two come to Valentino’s literally because it’s Valentine’s Day?”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “It’s across the street from Madam Christmas’. Why, is that why you came? The joys of symbolism and alliteration?”

Ed’s face reddened. “N- no. Smartass. Well, maybe, but it wasn’t my idea.” He glanced back at Winry, who appeared to be ordering for him back at his table.

“Go back if you need to,” said Roy. “It was a ‘hello’; I don’t want to intrude on your evening.”

“Right. Good call.” Ed hovered a moment longer, looking indecisive. “Hey, bastard?”

“What?” Dear lord, the names he answered to these days.

Ed shifted from foot to foot. “You’ll be in on Monday, right?”

“Unless I’m inopportunely shot and not yet cleared to do paperwork.”

“Mhm.” Ed rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s my last day.”

“What?” An icy pang plunged down Roy’s back. “Ever?”

Ed scoffed. “Well, I’m not retiring, but I’m finally hangin’ up the leash. Winry’s convinced me to move back east.”

By now, he’d been working at Central for a couple of years post-Promised Day. Roy had expected Ed to leave right away, but instead he’d transferred over to the research division. He’d seemed happy there, as far as Roy could tell, while Alphonse was off following his dreams (read: feelings) in Xing.

“Hmm?” Roy schooled his expression into something impassive. “Congratulations. You’ll be missed here, I’m sure.”

Ed’s expression clouded over. “Go figure. People keep tellin’ me to stay, but… it’s just so far. Maybe I’ll keep up with research from Resembool. Mail order libraries, all that shit.”

“Fullmetal, I’ve no doubt that you can do whatever you set your mind to.”

“Thanks.” Ed bit his lip. “Oh, our food arrived.”

“You’d better go.”

“Yeah.” He walked back to his table. Ed’s chair faced away from Roy, who instead got the benefit of Winry staring daggers at him before returning to her Valentine’s meal.

Vanessa’s voice brought Roy back to reality. “Tough news. I know how much he’s helped your team.”

“He’s helped a lot of people.” The waiter dropped off the cheque. “Edward leaves an impression wherever he goes.”

They stood and Roy held Vanessa’s elbow. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Roy felt eyes burning into the back of his head as they stepped out into the cool night.

* * *

**February 14 th, 1920**

Ed regretted everything that had led him to this moment.

“I look like a penguin who robbed a fancy-ass store. Seriously, Al. Why the hell am I doing this?”

“Because _A_ , you love me, and _B_ , you know in your heart of hearts that it’s smart. It’s been almost three years, Brother.” Al fell dramatically back into his chair. “Besides, you’re so bullheaded. That suit looks great on you, even if you’re allergic to dressing up.”

Ed huffed. “Guess it won’t kill me.”

“That’s the spirit! Hey, if you leave now you won’t be late.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be, like, politely late to these shindigs? Fashionably late? That’s the kind of shit Mustang always went on about.”

“Mustang didn’t have a vested interest in arriving before the hors d’oeuvres were gone.”

“Excellent point.” Ed finished adjusting his tie and grabbed his coat. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

“Brother, this is my apartment. You’re a guest here.”

“Yet another reason.”

(Al, the angel, was putting him up for a few weeks while Ed found a place to rent. The house’s other inhabitant, May, was currently away on business.)

“I’m just saying, if you’re going to bother moving back to the big city, why don’t you take advantage of it?”

“Preaching to the choir now, Al, you’ve already convinced me.” Ed hovered in the doorway. “I’ll give it a shot. And now – those little pastry things are calling for me.”

“Have fun!”

“Thanks.” Ed popped his head for one more moment. “You really are the best.”

Four blocks later, Ed’s confidence was already losing its lustre. He flashed his watch for entrance to the mixer. Entering the grand building, he was hit with a wall of scent – a confusing mixture of appetizers, sweat, and the cherry blossoms on display. Perhaps he could still make a quick getaway before being noticed.

“First time?” So much for subtlety. A nearby brunette smiled at Ed, took two glasses from a passing server, and held one out to him. _Why the hell not._ Ed accepted it.

“How can you tell?” Ed took one sip and nearly choked on it. It was light but deceptively fizzy and not meant for lungs.

“For one, I recognize you.” The woman leaned against a table. “The Fullmetal Alchemist breaks up with his childhood sweetheart and moves back to Central. It’s big news.” He arched an eyebrow. “Some might say scandalous.”

Ed swore under his breath. “Too much to hope that I could blend in, then?”

“Mhm. Well, not everyone follows the news as closely as me.” She gave him an appraising look. “You look better than your photos… either they’re out of date, or you clean up nice.”

“Thanks, I think?” Ed accepted a passing spanakopita and attacked it with gusto.

“You’re taller than everyone says.” She eyed Ed shrewdly.

Ed made a strangled noise, not sure whether this counted as a compliment. He’d tried to become more even-keeled, especially after all the shit with Winry unfolded, but he still had no interest in political games. Figuring out the “truth within” was rarely worth it, especially now that he wasn’t insured for property damage. Ed downed his glass.

Another approached. “Oh, is that Edward –?”

“Thanks for the welcoming committee. I’ve gotta go… take a piss. Bye.”

Even dressed up, Ed didn’t belong here. He was water in a vat of expensive oils. Edward Elric: emulsion, catastrophe, and quickly leaving the room. He suddenly felt flushed and visible and… it was likely residual paranoia, but was he being watched?

He raised his head. It wasn’t just his mind playing tricks – nearly everyone in the room followed him with their eyes. Fuck.

Why was this ballroom so damn long? He must be near the hallway by now. Surely.

He returned his gaze to the ground, tracking the marble designs as he passed. His gait was smooth enough, but the port ached; he meant to find a new automail mechanic in Central. His last couple of visits with Winry had been… awkward, to say the least.

He let his mind wander too far. That last stretch between him and shelter was interrupted by a warm thud, and he lost his balance on impact.

“Fucking hell –” Ed was halfway to the floor before the person he bulldozed grabbed his arm. He registered the warm white glove and looked up into the dark eyes of Roy Mustang.

Ed scrambled to his feet, blood pooling in his cheeks. For his part, Mustang also looked somewhat mortified.

“Apologies, I thought you saw me –”

“’s fine. Bastard.” Ed swayed a bit on his feet.

Mustang cleared his throat. “Are you all right, Fullmetal? I always figured we’d run into each other once you were back, but not like this.” The man was stress rambling. Ed wanted to laugh. “I was going to invite you to a cocktail table, but I can grab a water –”

“I’m gonna need something a little stronger,” growled Ed, and he followed him to the bar.

Of course Mustang would command respect here, too. The crowd parted and they got a cocktail table to themselves, while the starers hurriedly found new conversations. Ed’s overwhelming _watched_ feeling began to abate.

“I heard you arrived in Central recently,” said Mustang, his composure back in place. Ed felt a burst of irritation at how damn _good_ the bastard still looked. He’d also traded the uniform for a dark grey suit.

“That’s right.” Ed sipped his screwdriver with gusto. He paused. “And you know all the drama in my life, like apparently everyone else in this room?”

Roy ran fingers through his hair. A nervous tic. “Bits and pieces. I was sorry to hear of your breakup with Miss Rockbell.”

“God, don’t be.” Ed sighed. “I’m just glad we figured out it was doomed _before_ we tied the knot.” He drummed his fingers against the now-empty glass. “Talk about a wake-up call. I just couldn’t pretend anymore. No to her, not to myself, not to anyone-fucking-else.” He blinked, his gaze distant. “I read through my library, chilled with sheep, wandered the desert a little bit… but eventually caved and returned to this shitshow.”

“That would explain your absence from our newspapers.”

“Yup.” Anger flared again. “Why does everyone need to know my business? I haven’t been the Fullmetal Alchemist for, what, five years? I haven’t been _any_ alchemist. I just want to do cool shit and _live_ without staring and paparazzi…. It’s like I’m only ever a hero or liability.”

He idly wondered if his grip would crack the glass. “It’s funny. I thought I could do this, meet people and all that, but now I’m here, I just want everyone to leave me the fuck alone.” His eyes pricked with unwanted heat.

Mustang winced. “You’re certainly well-known, but may I offer another hypothesis?” Ed shrugged and the bastard _smouldered_ at him. “Your… admirers tonight may have noticed something entirely different. You look _sharp_ , Edward. You haven’t been seen in public for years, and you step out looking like that?”

Ed’s stomach dropped. “You’re bullshitting me.”

“Certainly not. You’re gorgeous.” Mustang’s smile brought a warmth – heat? – that Ed hadn’t expected, and he swallowed. Suddenly, the smile dimmed. “Of course, I’m your decrepit former boss. You could surely have your pick of the ladies here for a second date.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “Did you miss the part of the rumours where I broke up with Winry _and_ came out as gay?”

“Didn’t want to presume.” Roy’s mouth twitched.

“Well, that’s decent of you.” Ed ordered another drink and got one for Roy too. He slid it smoothly across the wood of the bar. “Now if it was just less damn hard to find men who’d be interested. Like, how are you supposed to know?”

Mustang raised an eyebrow. “You get used to the signs.” He accepted the drink and offered cheers. “It’s impossible to be certain unless you hear it from someone. But if you go to the right places, send off the signals… you’ll probably have more luck in the city than somewhere the size of Resembool.”

“Wait – you too?” Ed blinked. “I thought you were Mr. Heterosexual Casanova. Besides, I kinda wondered what you were doing at a mixer and not settled down by now.”

“Nice name, but ‘Roy’ is fine.” The man snorted and cleared his throat. “Yes and no. I’m bi and excellent at hiding it from the press.” He fidgeted his cufflink. “Climbing the ranks doesn’t mix well with settling down. Most of my ‘dates’ are with informants… Don’t look at me like that. I’m not quite past my prime. For events like this, it’s a toss-up if I’ll end up with political gains or someone back at my place. Sometimes both… it’s a nebulous line.”

Ed digested that for a moment. They settled into a pensive silence. “For the record, you’re hardly decrepit. Save some aging for the rest of us, bastard.”

“Is that so?” Roy quirked an eyebrow.

“Don’t make me inflate your already huge head.” Ed prodded Roy’s arm and his hand lingered a moment too long. “I refuse. That’s my service to the country.”

“Mhm.” They faced each other for a moment. Roy’s gaze lingered on Ed’s hair, which was French braided and tied up in a bun. He then eyed Ed’s already empty glass. “D’you want a third? We could catch up properly.”

“Even if you get no intel and no one in your bed? Sounds like a waste of an evening.”

“Even then.”

Ed smiled despite himself. “Then absolutely.”

* * *

**February 14 th, 1921**

There was no way he’d run into Ed this Valentine’s Day. Roy had made sure of it.

Last year had… fizzled out. Roy determinedly avoided the memory, but his brain offered images anyway. Ed – single – striding back into Roy’s life like a Greek god. Roy feeling his pulse spike. Warm glances all night as they exchanged stories. Ed downing drink after drink at an alarming rate, laughter ceding to existential crisis until it was all Roy could do to herd him home safely to Alphonse’s (concerned) care.

They’d crossed paths a few times since, but they never talked about that night.

With an iron will forged from considerable practice, Roy redirected his thoughts and applied himself to hosting excellence instead.

“Crostini?” He held out the platter.

“Thank you, Mustang.” The attendee fluttered her eyelashes at him. Roy offered a polite amount of interest and moved on.

“I see you’re popular as ever.” Riza had walked up behind him without Roy noticing. It unnerved him that his reflexes had dulled so much, but then again, it was Riza. She was pure stealth. “Nice party, sir. I like the vibe.”

Sick of galas, Roy had pushed for a more casual fundraiser. The crowd mingled in a craft brewery amid the sultry sounds of indie folk. They’d still get speeches and a pitch for campaign funds (grin and bear it, Mustang), but hopefully it would be an enjoyable outing. He hated asking for money, but it wasn’t a question of dignity. Each coin invested in a better future.

Or rather, a future in which Amestris was led by Roy Mustang. He hoped those were one and the same.

An hour into mingling, it was time. A roomful of easy smiles reflected off the glassware. Many attendees were parents, but they could relax knowing their children played upstairs.

After this song was a scheduled break. Roy dinged a glass with a fork and the room’s sounds dimmed to a hush.

“Thank you for joining us today,” he started. “I realize you’re giving your Valentine’s Day to the Mustang campaign, and while I hope you’re having an excellent time –” (murmurs of assent) “– I also deeply appreciate your support.” He turned his smile up to full wattage.

His joy was strategic, sure, but not fully an act. Moments like this – well, a certain ebullience arose as he moved towards his goal, an entire community behind him. People he swore to protect, people who would power the dream.

Roy’s speech essentially said as much. “…resilience and hope. Together, I believe we can make all of this possible.” Polite applause.

Fate loves opposites, so naturally it was now that everything went to shit.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep –_

Roy stepped back from the microphone to curse. He whipped his head around and saw smoke pooling from the stairwell – the direction of the children. His heart rate revved from 0 to 120.

Facing forward again, he spotted Riza dialling the emergency number. He returned to the mic. “Friends, the fire department is on their way. Please exit to the parking lot immediately.”

“My kid’s not here!”

“Proceed outside,” Roy repeated. He gulped, careful to maintain a stoic mask. “We’ll ensure the safety of anyone upstairs.” He was quickly forming a stupid plan.

Team Mustang corralled the crowd towards the doors with minimal panic, given the circumstances. While they were busy, Roy dashed to the stairwell instead.

“Sir! Where do you think you’re going?” Riza pinned him with her stare.

“I know fire,” said Roy. He steeled himself. “It spreads damn fast, and we don’t know how long until firefighters arrive. Those kids are in danger… let me go. Please.”

“Fine.” Riza’s forehead crinkled. “If you get hurt, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

“Understood.” Roy made a swift ascent. It wasn’t until he reached the first landing that he saw the flames. He jumped through the wall of fire, tensing as he saw it spread down the stairwell. So much for an easy getaway.

No matter how many years distanced Roy from Ishval, flames always echoed with screams. As he checked each room, he wasn’t certain if these were real or imagined. Door after door led to empty chambers, until Roy’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Surely the children were somewhere. He would have recognized their remains, if not. They couldn’t simply vanish.

At the end of the hall, the last door was closed.

Gritting his teeth, Roy twisted open the knob. It was scalding, even through his signature gloves. But what was a little extra nerve damage at this point?

“Mr. Mustang!” A muffled, small voice from a crowd of maybe six. “What do we do?”

“Kids! Come closer to me.” _Crap, Mustang, think. You found them, which is the first step, but stairs are a no-go. Smoke’s coming fast. The window’s plausible, but it’d be nice to avoid broken bones_. A chunk of the ceiling fell down, narrowly missing collision.

He was halfway through a quick circle check when a sound broke his focus.

“Holy fu – fudge! Lots of you.” The newcomer corrected himself mid-exclamation. Roy locked eyes with their apparent saviour, clad in highlighter yellow.

Edward Elric was _here_ , in the middle of their inferno. Ed cleared his throat. “Let’s get you out of here.” He counted the trapped people with his eyes, lingering on Roy.

“What are you doing here?” Danger brought out Roy’s love for stating the obvious. Ed wore the heavy fluorescent protection of a firefighter, which covered his automail and head. “We have everyone, but the staircase is blocked.”

“Unfortunately. Just came that way myself.” Flames reflected in Ed’s eyes. He walked brusquely to the window. “Hmm. This could work.”

Ed frowned slightly as he turned back to Roy. “Mind transmuting an evacuation chute? The window frame is an aluminum alloy – there’s some magnesium and silicon in there as well.”

Roy nodded. Of course Ed would know that at a glance. He clapped his hands together, forming a slide spanning the window to the ground. Its surface was smooth and vaguely shiny.

Ed rapped his knuckles against the structure. “Good.” His eyes bore into Roy’s. Roy swallowed. Shaking his head, Ed quickly redirected his attention and forced a smile. “Kids. Do you wanna try something fun?”

Six pairs of wide eyes blinked back.

“You like slides, right? This one will take you away from all this… nonsense.” Ed gestured airily at the chaos, as if claiming the scene was fine.

One by one, the children descended. Roy hoped he’d made the chute sufficiently heat-resistant for the circumstances.

Finally, it was just Ed and Roy in the smoke-filled room. Roy clambered onto the slide and paused a second.

“Hey, Elric. I really should thank –”

“Go down the slide, dumbass, we’ll catch up later.”

Ed propelled him with a slight push and then followed. Less than half a minute later, the top floor collapsed.

“Damn.” Roy was glad they had event insurance, though the wheels in his mind already considered whether this was truly a coincidence. He stood with the other attendees transfixed by the dying building (or else their newly reappeared children). Riza nodded at him.

Ed was already back in action, assisting a colleague with a large hose. Other firefighters appeared to be using a kind of water alchemy Roy didn’t recognize.

Riza was mercifully on top of crowd control. As the smoke billowed overhead, she encouraged the remaining crowd to disperse. In turn, Roy thanked his staff and encouraged them to go home as well.

Riza hesitated but complied. In a moment of hypocrisy, Roy himself lingered across the street. His mind wandered as he watched the embers fade to black.

“Hey.”

Roy startled.

Ed stood beside him, back in street clothing. “Here ’til the bitter end?”

“Don’t you have to go back to the station?”

He shrugged. “My shift’s done. We saved what’s left of this place. Shame for the beer, but everyone was okay, so I count that a win.”

Roy nodded mutely.

“You all right?”

“Certainly.” Roy brushed his hair out of his face. “Well, I could go without seeing fire for the rest of my life.”

“Let’s walk,” said Ed. They started towards a local park. “No offense, but isn’t fire your thing? Flame Alchemist and all?”

“Ha. You’re not wrong. It’s still my trademark weapon, the rare occasions I’m in the field… That doesn’t mean I like it.” He shuddered. “Fire as a tool is different from fire as an all-consuming force.”

“And you’re sick of the latter?”

“You could say that.”

They walked in silence. Roy shook his head. “It’s been a while. How are you? You’re with the fire department now?”

“For now. My research has focused lately on water alchemy.” Ed grinned. “Someone’s got to keep an eye on bastards who set things aflame.”

Roy rolled his eyes.

“I enjoy the elemental complexity, and it’s work that helps the public immediately.” Their gait slowed as Ed gazed at the trees overhead. “I can’t blame you though. Fire is… powerful. Sometimes we get there too late.”

“Is it ever… too much?” As if the man would admit it.

“Not yet. And for every loss, we save dozens more.” Ed met Roy’s eyes. “It balances out. And I know _you_ don’t let discomfort stop you from helping people. Even when it fucking ought to.” His words belied an unexpected softness.

“That sounds dangerously torn between compliment and concern. Don’t you hate the military?”

“Well, obviously.” They’d stopped walking now. “But not you.”

Roy felt his face crinkle and heat. He was ridiculous. “I’m in the special category of extra-hate, then?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Ed leaned against a tree. “I like you, bastard.”

“Hmm.” Roy leaned against it as well, as nonchalantly as he could.

“You’re really gonna make me spell this out, aren’t you? You’re a bit messed up, like me, but every damn breath is ‘for the people’. You’re shrewd, brilliant even, but also courageous. And… it should seriously be illegal to look as good as you do.” Ed flushed crimson. “You’re witty and a flirt and I should have told you this a year ago, but on second thought, I should never have opened my damn mouth –”

“On the contrary.” Roy shifted to face Ed. He ran his thumb gently across Ed’s cheek. “I wish I knew sooner.”

“Oh?” Ed’s face was going to combust.

“Within reason.” Roy’s mouth quirked up. “But I admire you too, Edward. More than I maybe should.”

“‘ _Should_.’” Ed leaned closer. “Says who?”

“My political acumen, my reputation, my sanity,” said Roy. His eyes felt heavy. “But all of that can fuck right off.”

Their noses nearly touched. It was late enough that no one else walked in this part of the park, near this particular tree.

“Amestris loves me, Roy, and you waited a damn decade to catch feelings. Your reputation will be fine. No promises on your sanity.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Ed closed the distance between them, and Roy met him in the kiss. What started as tentative became long, slow, and deep.

It was very the best kind of fireworks.

* * *

**February 14 th, 1922**

“You again.”

Roy made casual civvies look sharp. He could probably pull off wearing a literal paper bag.

“Another Valentine’s, another run-in with my favourite former alchemist.” He didn’t break his stride, and Ed matched it. “You know, the celebrated pint-sized one.”

“Are you stalking me?”

“I ought to be. You’re one of the country’s top up-and-coming researchers – surely someone has designs on your life.”

“Ha. The government?”

“Not this time, I can assure you.”

“That’s a relief. I hear the Fuhrer-Elect is a real piece of work.”

“Hmm.” Roy crossed his arms, mock-serious. “Better watch out.”

Ed snorted. “At least the city’s back to mostly ignoring me.”

“I’m sure that has nothing to do with an eloquent political speech imploring privacy –”

“Mhm. Hey, bastard, what’d you say you were doing here?”

An eyebrow rose. “Valentino’s is a popular choice for romantic dinners.” He slowed his pace as they approached the restaurant.

“I’ve got a date, too. He’s a bit full of himself, but a good guy. I’m damn lucky.”

“Is that so?” Roy threaded his fingers into Ed’s. He was rewarded with a smile that warmed his insides.

“I think I’ll keep him.” Ed dramatically pulled open the door, and then Roy held open the next for him. Neither liked to pass up a chance for chivalry.

“Good evening, sirs. Do you have a reservation?”

A definitive nod. “Elric, for two.”


End file.
